Bars
by Sinfath
Summary: Yuna and Kairi are best friends, almost sisters but what do Axel, Zack and a bar have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

They had known each other since they were born, there mothers had been best friends; they had had all the same teachers and classes until the day they graduated. And that was probably how Yuna and Kairi had decided at the same time that they needed to settle down which was how they had wound up in this bar at midnight dancing together in the middle of the floor being ogled by everything in pants, not all of them friendly, after all some of these girls were here with there boyfriends. And, well, apparently guys with prior commitments were not immune to the way they were dancing in those mini skirts either.

---------

They had been the terror of the high school and they had spent all of college drinking and chasing skirts even if they never actually got much out of it but concussions. Zack and Axel hadn't met until high school but somehow their bond was as strong as brothers. They hadn't both decided to settle down only Zach had that definition. Axel however did want something a bit more concrete and intimate that what he had been dating. That was how they had ended up at the bar just in time to walk in and see two, well they couldn't be angels with the way they were dancing, but they were drop dead gorgeous.

--------

The song ended and Yuna and Kairi walked up to the bar to grab a drink. Strange as it was they were only drinking juice. As Kairi had so delicately put it 'can't be man hunting while we're stumbling around drunk can we?', Yuna had to agree that the picture that gave her was not an encouraging one. They knew they were being watched but what should they care they knew how to take care of themselves, Tifa was a great instructor.

"Well all I see tonight are flops shall we hit another place?" Kairi asked with a sigh.

"I suppose I don't see anything that catches my eye…" as Yuna trailed off Kairi turned to see what her friend was looking at and decided they would stay. The one with black hair was cute but she would tie the red head to her bed if she had to.

Yuna was even worse she was considering drugging that amazing definition of a man with black hair and blue eyes so intense they almost glowed, or hitting him on the head and tying him up in the backseat. She supposed alcohol would work just as well though.

Then she noticed that they were staring too. Right at them with what she was sure was the same look that she and her best friend had on their faces. She quickly hit Kairi on the shoulder and assumed a more normal face then turned back to the bar.

"Yuna! That man is gorgeous!" Some how Yuna knew Kairi was talking about the red head but she didn't dwell on it.

"I know what you mean his friend made my heart stop!" Yuna replied. "Now then, we have to at least act normal so come on stop that look before they see play hard to get."

"Yeah you're right Yuna we have to play it cool." They turned back to their drinks and tried not to _feel_ the two men coming up behind them and sitting a few bar stools down.

--------

"What the hell do we do Axel! They saw us and, and, did you _see_ their faces they felt it too man!" Zack was feeling slightly panicked at the new feeling in his stomach he didn't hate it exactly but it was a bit unsettling.

"Yeah I saw that I got it memorized already, the question is what do we do about it. I think we both know that they felt…._whatever_ it was that we felt." Axel still had that awestruck look on his face as the girls turned back to the bar as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It actually disappointed him that the red haired girl was acting as if she hadn't felt that _spark_.

"So what do we do?"

"The same thing that they are doing I guess; act like we didn't feel it or we could go all out and drool on them like I feel like doing. I don't think that they would like option number two."

So they made their way up to the stools next to the two while trying to seem like that wasn't the reason they were sitting next to them. Then Zack felt all of the blood drain out of his body. The red head had gone off somewhere he guessed the restroom and Axel had followed quickly. He and the girl where alone, well, almost.

Some guy was right up behind her with his hands on her. He whispered something in her ear and she said no. When he tried to pull her out of her stool she stood and so did Zack. That was the only time he had a man on top of him and he did not want to repeat the experience. Ever.

---------

Kairi looked up at Yuna. "Hey I'll be right back, bathroom."

Yuna just nodded and went back to her drink. She was trying not to look at the man left next to her now that his friend had gone after Kairi. Just then she felt a hand come around her and a strange man, who was obviously drunk to the point that he _reeked_ of it. Then he whispered in her ear and she just about gagged on the stench.

"Hey there good lookin'. Let's go back to my place." She shook her head no but apparently this guy was stupid. He attempted to jerk her out of her seat. She stood when he pulled at her and grabbed his arm and threw him over her. He hit someone and a bar stool turned to fire wood but she was too mad to care.

She turned and headed for the door knowing that Kairi was right behind her.

--------

Axel hurried over to Zack as soon as Kairi had run straight to the door after giving him her name. He stood shocked. There was a drunken man on Zack! He doubled over in laughter and continued laughing as he helped the man off of his friend. Then when he heard the story he laughed even more. Zack had been beat to playing hero by the damsel in distress herself! It was just too good.

Later back at the apartment they shared they sat down and realized that all they knew was Kairi's name and what the two women looked like. How where they going to find them?

------

They never thought it would be this easy. There was Zack's girl (yes that's what they had chosen as her name since they knew nothing else of her) on the front page of the newspaper. It was a picture of her in mid-throw of the drunk guy from the night before with Zack just off to the side with an 'oh shit' look on his face as he realized the guy was coming at _him_. The caption just about made Zack faint, and he never fainted.

_High Summoner Lady Yuna of Spira in Bar Fight._

"You were trying to hit on the High Summoner from the eastern continent? Oh that's good. What's better is she likes you too! A summoner and a SOLDIER, what a novel idea." Axel said with a smirk on his face. At least Zack knew it was a friendly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They went searching. Now that they knew who they were looking for it should have been relatively easy but their location was so secret he doubted anyone but the two girls knew where they were. Zack and Axel stopped into Tifa's bar expecting to get a drink and maybe talk a little to the cheerful bar maid. Maybe she had heard something from one of the drunks there. They didn't expect what they did see though.

------

Yuna and Kairi had gone into Tifa's bar to see their old teacher and friend. She had smiled when she saw them but deep down Yuna knew that that particular smile meant nothing good for them. They had sat down and she had given them a drink that while it had alcohol it wouldn't make them drunk. They had sat and talked for a while then Yuna had found out what that smile of Tifa's had meant.

"O come on you two don't be such scaredy cats."

"Fine Tifa but only for you" Kairi said with a sigh.

That just left Yuna being the only one to still be shaking her head no in panic. "You both know I get stage fright."

"Only one way to get over that" Tifa replied with a smile that meant she knew she would win unless the gods decided that this was a worthy cause to interrupt. The clincher was that Kairi had given in now Yuna was all alone in saying 'no'. She wouldn't hold out long.

"Come on Yuna you won't make me go alone will you?" Kairi asked with tears (Yuna just knew they were fake) shimmering in her big doe like eyes. She knew then that she had lost.

But not without a fight.

She shook her head again and Kairi grabbed one hand while Tifa grabbed the other and proceeded to try to pull her towards the small area at the front of the bar that performers used for their shows. Finally she wrenched her hands away and crossed them over her chest, stuck her tongue out at the two of them and walked over to the "back stage" area to change. With a wink at Tifa Kairi followed they both changed into their songstress dressphere.

Tifa turned down the main lights and turned up the spot lights. They walked onto the stage and started their song.

------

Zack and Axel had walked in to the bar in time to see Tifa and the two girls. Tifa and Kairi were pulling Yuna for some reason and Axel thought he figured it out when Yuna finally walked to the back where he knew performers got ready. He told Zack of his suspicions and He nodded his head thoughtfully as they walked to the bar to sit where Tifa was. She winked at them and said "wait until you see this." Axel supposed if you had someone famous performing in your bar you would be excited too. Just then the two girls walked out in almost matching clothes except were Yuna's were white and blue Kairi's were white and pink. The music started, a soft song, and they started to sing although it appeared that Yuna had the main part of the song. Kairi's voice matched Yuna's beautifully. The way they moved to the music made the two men at the bar think of the other night when they had seen them dancing.

--------

Tifa could only try to hold back a giggle when she saw the boy's expressions. When Kairi had told her all about the guys from the night before she immediately knew just who they were and when said boy's had called to say they were coming by she just knew she had to set this up so she had cajoled to girls into singing a song for her customers.

Watching the two guys she knew she had done the right thing. Zack suddenly looked at her and said softly "so you knew huh" She chuckled a little and nodded to the stage where the song was ending.

------

Kairi looked up from the song as the lights came back on and looked toward Tifa while Yuna was handling the people coming up to speak with them. Instead of Tifa though her gaze caught in a certain red heads and stopped. She smiled what she hoped was a sweet smile and turned to Yuna and their new fans.

She whispered in Yuna's ear "don't look now but the two guys from last night are here I think its fate, although it's more likely Tifa set us up."

Yuna didn't look but she did nod. "I saw them when I first got onto the stage."

Kairi didn't look surprised being a summoner had made Yuna a bit more attuned to her senses than normal people. She just turned back to the people and gave out autographs or shook hands for a few more minutes before the fuss died down. Then they made there way to the bar.

--------

Zack tensed beside Axel "They are coming this way." He almost sounded panicked which made Axel think about the effect these two girls had on them. He liked it and Zack needed a girl strong enough to bring him to heel, and make him settle down. This should end well.

He thought that right up until the girls went back stage once more and changed. They came out and went straight to Tifa with something others might have called murder in their eyes. They dragged her outside and she couldn't even fight them; she was laughing too hard.

They followed by going out the back door to stand and listen. It wasn't eaves dropping, it was merely gathering information.

---------

"Tifa you set us up." Kairi almost whined.

"Tifa why did you do that?"

She got her laughter under control then looked at them wiping the corners of her eyes. "I know those two and they need girls who can tame them. They are great guys but bachelors, and until a couple of _good_ girls comes along to handle them then they will never get to have a settled life."

Yuna and Kairi nodded as they thought about it.

Axel and Zack thought it sounded a little mean but then too it was just a little true and they both new it.

"I know you two can be the girls they need besides I saw the chemistry between you guys you should have seen they way they watched you two sing, they were mesmerized. I don't think they breathed the entire time. So I leave you with them to get better acquainted." With that she walked back into the bar with a wink at the guys.

That's when the girls noticed them.

------

Tifa watched from the window hiding much better than the two men had. The boys walked up and all four people outside her window smiled brighter than she had seen them do in way too many years.


End file.
